


"I Lost the Baby"

by iellawritestonight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, have fun, it's... well you'll see, yall have a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iellawritestonight/pseuds/iellawritestonight
Summary: You come home, only to have your husband tell you awful news.





	"I Lost the Baby"

When you walked inside your home, you were surprised to find your husband on the floor, crawling on his hands and knees.

“Hey, ‘Tidge.”

Upon hearing your voice, he turned so that he was sitting on his knees and said, “Oh hello, darling.”

Then went right back to crawling around on the floor, looking under furniture.

You couldn’t help but smile. General Armitage Hux crawling around on the floor in his quarters, seemingly for no reason. “Might I ask what-”

“I lost the baby.”

Your eyes went wide. You weren’t smiling anymore. “You what?!”

“Shh. Shh. Shh.” He shushed you and stood up scurrying over to you.

“We’re playing hide-and-go seek.” Armitage whispered.

An ‘Oh’ expression crossed your face, as you realized, what was happening.

“Where?” You mouthed and Armitage pointed towards a space behind the couch. Behind it you could see a wild set of ginger curls popping up just a little over the top couch.

“Oh… I wonder where she is.” You said.

You heard a giggle come from behind the couch. Both you and armitage looked at each other, trying to control your laughter.

“Is she behind the…curtain!” Armitage pulled back the curtain covering the window, and shook his head. “Nope. Not here.”

“What about… behind the counter!” You jumped into the open kitchen, snapping your fingers when you saw she wasn’t behind there.

You heard a full outburst of laughter, quickly covered up and silenced.

Armitage shrugged and plopped down on the sofa. “I don’t know where she is Y/n. We’ve looked everywhere!”

Another giggle.

You sighed and plopped down next to him. “I guess she’s just… gone forever.”

“I can’t believe we can’t find her. I miss her so much.” Armitage exaggerated and began to fake cry.

“Me too!” You weeped. You and Armitage held each other close and “cried” until you didn’t hear any more giggling and heard the little patter of feet. You felt a tap on your knee.

“Don’t cry, mama… I’m right here, papa… I’m not lost. I’m right here. I’m sorry…”

The two of you looked at her and gasped. “Lula!”

Armitage picked her up and put her in between the both of you. You both peppered her with kisses as she giggled joyfully.

“We missed you so much! Where were you?” You asked, fake astonishment on your face.

“Behind the couch!” You giggled, her toothy smile lighting up your life.

Armitage turned to you, “Why didn’t I look there, Y/n?”

“I don’t know, ‘Tidge.” You shrugged and reached forward to tickle your daughter’s tummy. She laughed again.

“Okay, Lula,” Armitage said, getting your daughter’s attention. “do you want to show mama what you drew today?”

“Oh, yes! I’ll be right back, mama, I swear.” Lula jumped off of your lap and ran towards her room.

Armitage pulled you in closer, and kissed the top of your head. The two of you enjoyed the moment of silence. On this beautiful day, inside your home, having fun with your daughter’s laughs filling the room and your hearts.


End file.
